Kejutan!
by Z is ZPBellani
Summary: Member the GazettE melupakan sesuatu hal yang penting di hari ini. Apakah hal penting itu?


**Kejutan! / a fanfic of the GazettE**

**Tittle: Kejutan!**

**Author: ZPBellani**

**Fandom: the GazettE**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Friendship**

**Diclaimers: the GazettE punya diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan, dan para Gazerock. Berarti punya ZPBellani juga, donk. XD**

**Summary: Member the GazettE melupakan sesuatu hal yang penting di hari ini. Apakah hal penting itu?**

*ZPBellani's FANFIC*

*happy birthday, Kai*

28 Oktober 2011

Rumah Kai..

"Hari ini, aku berulang tahun tapi.. nggak ada yang inget~" keluh Kai sambil memandangi kalender yang tergantung manis di dinding kamarnya.

*ZPBellani's FANFIC*

*selamat ulang tahun, Kai*

Gedung PS Company

Ruangan the GazettE..

"Teman-teman, kayaknya ada yang gue lupain, deh. Sesuatu yang penting," ujar Ruki bingung.

"Apaan, ya?" ucap Aoi.

"Hmm.. Coba ku pikir," ujar Uruha ikut berpikir.

"Kok, gue nggak inget, sih!" seru Ruki kesal.

Reita menaruh bass putihnya. "Tentang band kita?"

"Kalau hal itu emang penting, mana si Kai?" tanya Aoi celingak-celinguk mencari sesosok -makhluk- -koki- pemuda yang gemar tersenyum –sendiri- alias Kai.

Mendengar nama drummer bandnya disebut, Ruki langsung menepuk dahinya. "YA, AMPUN! GUE LUPA! TANGGAL BERAPA SEKARANG? YA, TUHAN!" seru Ruki dengan gazenya. "HARI INI 'KAN ULTAHNYA KAI!"

"APA?" seru Aoi dan Reita kaget, sementara Uruha tertawa malu. "Ups! Lupa."

Ya, begitulah. Ternyata jadwal kerja yang padat dapat membuat daya ingat seseorang atau dalam kasus ini empat orang pemuda menurun. Mudah lupa. Istilah gaulnya, sih, 'PIKUN'. Kembali ke empat pemuda yang masih terbengong-bengong, cengo, melamun, dan tidak habis pikir kalau ternyata memori otak mereka tidak sampai 4 Gigabyte. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan sampai mengomeli atau mengkutuki memori otak mereka.

"Jadi, kita mau ngapain?" tanya Aoi memecah keheningan.

"Hmm..." Dan mereka berempatpun berpikir keras. Berusaha menangkap –sekalipun- ide –gila- yang berenang-renang di langit-langit ruangan kantor mereka.

Ruki berseru emosi, "AAARRGGHHH! MANA, SIH, SI ILHAM! GUE BUTUH IDE SEKARANG JUGA!"

Seorang SM*Shblast menjawab, "Lagi konser bareng anggota SM*SH yang lain, dong." Tak lama kemudian terdengarlah suara merdu -?- milik Ayu Ting-Ting menyanyikan lagu Alamat Palsu dalam versi Bahasa Jepang. "Kore wa, are wa... –skip- Doko ni, doko ni, doko ni.."

Yah, lupakan saja paragraf diatas.

Dengan senyum malu-malu, Uruha mengangkat tangannya. "Gimana kalau.." –menyeringai iblis- "..membuat sedikit kekacauan?" Dan wanita eh, maksud w, pria itu tertawa ala iblis dengan ekspressi yang sulit dijabarkan.

Reita yang mengerti maksud Uruha langsung tersenyum. "Biar gue yang melakukannya. Kapan dan dimana?"

"Kita lakukan sore ini," jawab Ruki.

"OKE!" seru Reita, Uruha, dan Aoi semangat.

*ZPBellani's FANFIC*

*gefeliciteerd, Kai*

Ruki, Uruha, Reita, dan Aoi mulai menjalakan misi –gaze- mereka yang telah direncanakan secara kilat. Tugaspun telah dibagi-bagi.

01.0 p.m.

Kai –akhirnya- datang. Dengan sebuah jentikan tangan Ruki (yang menjadi sinyal dimulainya rencana mereka) rencana mereka dimulai. Dengan sigapnya, Ruki, Reita, dan Uruha menyeret paksa Kai ke atap gedung PS Company. Di tempat itu, seorang wanita, seorang pria tak berhidung, dan seorang anak kecil *dibunuh Uruha, Reita, dan Ruki* menghajar pemuda tak berdosa yang memiliki senyum manis, Kai hingga pemuda itu –sedikit lecet- terluka dan menangis.

Sementara itu di dapur kantor the GazettE, seorang pria –berambut merah muda pink dan- berpiercing di bibir mengelap keringatnya. Tempat itu terasa sangat panas baginya. Tubuhnya telah lengket oleh keringat. Ia mengacak rambutnya agak frustasi. "AAARGGH!" teriaknya. "Ini TERLALU SULIT!" Pemuda bernama Aoi itu tengah disibukkan dengan berbagai macam tepung, gula, cokelat, dan lain-lain. Yup. You're right! Ia bertugas membuat kue ulang tahun untuk Kai (walaupun ia yakin rasanya takkan seenak kue buatan Kai sendiri) tapi.. mengingat ia tidak berbakat dan memang tidak bisa memasak.. "INI SUDAH KUE KE-8 YANG GAGAL GUE BUAT!"

Kita tinggalkan dahulu, Aoi yang stress karena kue ulang tahun. Sepertinya ia membutuhkan waktu tambahan beberapa jam lagi untuk menyelesaikannya. Menyelesaikan kue yang dapat dimakan makhluk hidup tanpa menyebabkan kematian.

*ZPBellani's FANFIC*

*otanjoubi omedetou gozaimasu, Kai*

2 jam kemudian

A cafe near PS Company..

Kai yang baru saja dikeroyok oleh 3 teman sebandnya melamun di salah satu tempat duduk di kafe Emerarudo. Ia memutar-mutar cangkir kopi yang ia pesan. "Kenapa mereka menghajarku tadi?" tanyanya berkeluh-kesah pada dirinya sendiri. Mata hitamnya menerawang jauh ke luar jendela kafe. 'Ku harap ada yang mengingat hari ini.."

"HEY, KAI!"

Kai menoleh. Reita dan Uruha berdiri di sebelahnya tanpa ia sadari. Ia menelan ludah takut. Pasti nggak akan lucu kalau ada orang yang terhajar 2 kali di hari ulang tahunnya, ya, 'kan? "Apa?"

"Otanjoubi omedetou gozaimasu," ucap Uruha lalu, tersenyum.

"Eh?" Kai speechless kebingungan. 'Tadi ngehajar sekarang kayak gini. Mereka salah obat apa?'

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to Kai.." Ruki muncul sambil menyanyi. Di belakangnya ada Aoi yang sedang membawa kue ulang tahun yang akhirnya berhasil ia buat dengan kerja keras.

Kai masih terkejut.

Aoi menaruh kue berbahan dasar cokelat itu di atas meja dan ikut bernyanyi bersama teman-temannya.

Kai berdiri dan langsung memeluk erat keempat teman sebandnya. "Terima kasih, kawan. Kalian inget ultahku."

Dalam hati Aoi, Reita, Ruki, dan Uruha berkata, 'Kita nggak inget, Kai. Nggak inget."

*ZPBellani's FANFIC*

*Otanjoubi omedetou gozaimasu, Kai*

.com/ZPBellani

Berasal dari fan video gagal akhirnya terciptalah fanfic gaze ini. Ada yang bersedia liat editan fotonya? Klik aja di .com/ZPBellani ok? Dan maaf, karena English versionnya ZPBellani ancur (di Ngomik). XD

#Now playing: the GazettE – TOXIC (full song in their 4th album)

OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU GOZAIMASU, KAI!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KAI!

Xixixi.. Kai makin tua aja, deh. :D

-ZPBellani®-2011-nen-Juu-gatsu-Mikka©-


End file.
